As a variable resistance memory, various memories such as a super-lattice phase change memory, a phase change memory, and an ion memory have been proposed and developed. The memories respectively adopt different operational principles such as a phase change of a super-lattice, a change of a crystalline state, and filament forming performed through ionic conduction. However, all the memories are in common with one another in that resistance of a memory element thereof is transitional between a high-resistance state and a low-resistance state by being applied with a voltage or a current. In such memory devices, reduction of manufacturing cost is also required.